


Need

by Jathis



Series: Avox Hux [13]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Avox, Avoxes, Crossover, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6387343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They need each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need

As the leader of the President's elite group of Rebel hunters, Kylo was sometimes sent away from the Capital to deal with rumors of rebellion activity. The recent loss of a plane and defection of a Peacekeeper did little to ease Kylo's workload and forced him to leave for weeks at a time, returning for short periods of time before being sent away again. There were rumors that the Peacekeeper had freed a high ranking Avox Rebel to fly the plane but Snoke had crushed those rumors before they could spread and become an issue for him.

Hux was left in charge while Kylo was away. The other Avoxes had grown to trust the redhead, finding that he was more willing to learn from them than the usual Citizens that became Avox. It made him trustworthy in their eyes for a start but they did not begin to truly listen to him until the time he had vehemently defended a newly arrived Avox from punishment from perceived laziness. A Peacekeeper had stopped by Kylo's home to keep an eye on the Avoxes and he immediately turned his attentions on the new one called Mitaka, accusing him of shirking his duties. He had not expected Hux to contact Phasma about the matter, nor that the woman would personally arrive to scold him in front of the Avoxes.

Since then, Hux had become the one everyone looked to for orders and direction. No one who came to Kylo's home to check on them could accuse any of them of laziness, finding that everything was running smoothly while their owner was gone.

Hux's ability to take command proved useful when Kylo returned covered in his own blood and delirious. Something must have gone wrong during his latest mission and his punishment was being sent home without proper medical care in a facility. He collapsed to the ground as the door was opened for him, the massive gash across his face already showing signs of infection. Hux was the one to catch him before he hit the floor and it was Hux he started to sign out orders to everyone, his hands and fingers moving rapidly in his worry.

Kylo was taken to the bedroom and laid down on clean sheets as warm water and medical supplies were brought in. Hux stood back, his hands continuing to move as he oversaw Kylo's care. *We cannot let him die! If he dies then we will all be killed or sold to someone else. Focus on your task of keeping him alive! He has a wound in his side! Clean it and tend to it! We need to clean away the infection before we lose him!*

By the end Kylo's wounds were cleaned and bandaged and no one was the least bit surprised when Hux insisted that he be the one to stay by Kylo's side. The redhead sat in a chair beside Kylo's bed, watching nervously as Kylo lay on his back, sleeping. “...Ky'...” he mumbled. He reached out, running his fingers through Kylo's hair. “...Ah nee' yo'...p'e...”

He was unsure when he had fallen asleep that night. All that he knew for sure was that he was woken up the next morning when he felt a hand placed on top of his head. He opened his eyes, remaining bent over, arms and head resting on Kylo's bed as the rest of him sat in the chair.

“I need you too,” Kylo whispered.

 


End file.
